Semiconductor computer memories have traditionally been designed and structured to use one memory device for each bit, or small group of bits, of any individual computer word, where the word size is governed by the choice of computer. Typical word sizes range from 4 to 64 bits. Each memory device typically is connected in parallel to a series of address lines and connected to one of a series of data lines. When the computer seeks to read from or write to a specific memory location, an address is put on the address lines and some or all of the memory devices are activated using a separate device select line for each needed device. One or more devices may be connected to each data line but typically only a small number of data lines are connected to a single memory device. Thus data line 0 is connected to device (s) 0, data line 1 is connected to device(s) 1, and so on. Data is thus accessed or provided in parallel for each memory read or write operation. For the system to operate properly, every single memory bit in every memory device must operate dependably and correctly.
To understand the concept of the present invention, it is helpful to review the architecture of conventional memory devices. Internal to nearly all types of memory devices (including the most widely used Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static RAM (SRAM) and Read Only Memory (ROM) devices), a large number of bits are accessed in parallel each time the system carries out a memory access cycle. However, only a small percentage of accessed bits which are available internally each time the memory device is cycled over make it across the device boundary to the external world.
Referring to FIG. 1, all modern DRAM, SRAM and ROM designs have internal architectures with row (word) lines 5 and column (bit lines 6 to allow the memory cells to tile a two dimensional area 1. One bit of data is stored at the intersection of each word and bit line. When a particular word line is enabled, all of the corresponding data bits are transferred onto the bit lines. Some prior art DRAMs take advantage of this organization to reduce the number of pins needed to transmit the address. The address of a given memory cell is split into two addresses, row and column, each of which can be multiplexed over a bus only half as wide as the memory cell address of the prior art would have required.